hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitches
Bitches was a song released by Hollywood Undead on their MySpace page sometime in 2005. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was released on the band's second EP, Swan Songs Rarities EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. Official Lyrics Bitches, I hope you know Bitches, I hope you know Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that, hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that, hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Yo, I'm up in the club and the party's jumping Bitches passing by and they're eyeball-fucking I'm drinking Cristal, now they're trying to kiss me Saying "Funny Man, can you sign my titties?" Now I got four bitches in the back of my Rover The fantastic four are saying "Funny, can I blow ya?" Three were preppy and one was scene So three for me and one for Charlie This girl's seventeen, now I'm a pedophile Now she's showing me her tits, I think this girl's gone wild I whipped out my dick and her jaw hit the floor Acting like she never seen a magnum before ("Charlie!") Turn off the lights and now I'm gonna film it Turn on the night-vision like she's Paris Hilton Funny Man walked in and said "chupa mi pito" Then she munched on his dick like a macho burrito! (Fuck yeah!) Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that, hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that, hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Now I'm Cadillaxing, candle-waxing I like your fat ass, bitch, grab my jacket And grab a taxi, get in the backseat Fuck, suck, dick, lick; man, we nasty Drive fast please 'cause this booze is not lasting One too many shots and I seem to be passing I think this chick is down, yeah, she's down for the threesome I call the homie J just to see if he needs some J-J-Just got back coming from the bar Rubbing on this chickie's titties in the back of her car B-But your first mistake, you said you liked my band The second was you put my Undead dick in your hand And I'm taking secret pics on my cellular phone I got my fingers in places where they don't belong ("Wrong hole!") Horny as fuck, pressing my luck! Need my dick sucked so, bitch, give it up! (Yeah!) Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that, hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that, hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Let's both get faded 'cause you know that I want you Let's both get naked, girl, you know that you want to Baby, we can have a party tonight I wanna hit it 'cause I know that it's tight Baby, we can have a party tonight I wanna hit it all night, all night, all night, all night Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that, hoe Baby, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Bitches, I hope you know I won't stop till I hit that, hoe Shorty, come say hello And get your drunk ass over here Don't stop yet, I'm almost there Get your drunk ass over here, let's bone Background vocals *Deuce sings "turn off the lights" behind Charlie Scene. *J-Dog says "fuck, suck, dick, lick, oh!" behind Johnny 3 Tears. *Charlie Scene sings "down for the threesome" and "just to see if he needs some" behind Johnny 3 Tears. *Deuce sings "Undead" behind J-Dog on the line "the second one's you put my Undead dick in your hand". *Da Kurlzz and Funny Man shout "fuck," "luck," "sucked," and "bitch, give it up" behind J-Dog. Personnel *Charlie Scene - guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals *Deuce - production, programming, vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing Live version When the song is performed live, the only instruments are the live drummer's drums played at three-fourths the tempo. It also features a different bridge and the chorus isn't sung after it. The lyrics to the alternate bridge are: Give me some of that, that That pussy Give me some of that, that That puss Give me some of that, that That pussy Give me some of that, that That puss J-Dog also changes the lines "B-But your first mistake, you said you liked my band/The second one's you put my Undead dick in your hand" to "B-But her first mistake, she said she liked my band/The second one's she put my Undead dick in her hand". Trivia *This song is referenced many times in Christmas in Hollywood: **The way J-Dog starts his verse by repeating the "j" sound is referenced, where he does the same thing at the start of his verse in that song. **Charlie Scene's scream of "fuck yeah!" at the end of his verse is also referenced, where he screams the same thing at the end of his verse in that song. **The line in this song, "I'm drinking Cristal, now they're trying to kiss me," is referenced in that song with the line "He asked for road head and started to kiss me." *Deuce imitates a random female on this song, like he does on Bottle and a Gun, No. 5, and Turn Off the Lights. *Johnny 3 Tears' line "fuck, suck, dick, lick, man, we nasty" was later referenced as a throwback in J-Dog's verse on Black Cadillac from V. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Swan Songs Rarities EP Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:2010 Category:Bonus tracks Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:All six